A Harry Potter Tradgedy
by JohnPalms
Summary: This tradgedy isn't going to be a sad moment every other chapter, but it will happen like every few chapters; of course when something bad, like really bad and not a 'I stubbed my toe', then it will be tradgec


Chapter One

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. Only the characters I might create.

By Semi-AU I just mean it will follow canon until the day right after the Battle of Hogwarts.

'Thoughts'

"English"

Harry woke with a sharp intake of breathe, and wondered why he was in the Gryffindor common room, on one of the couches near the hearth, but the fire was out.

Just as he was about to grab his wand and make for the Room of Requirements, he stopped as everything from the previous day came up to him. He felt a sudden pang of dread and collapsed back down on the couch as he tried to remember when he stood up. He grabbed his wand, the elder wand, the invisibility cloak, and started to make his way down to the Great Hall.

His guilty just worsened when he saw the signature red hair standing around a body that also had red hair. Fred. He went over to two bodies that he never wished to see the way he was now. He pushed back the tears that threatened to show themselves to the world. As he watched Harry sensed a body coming behind him and knew that it was Ginny, he stopped and whirled around and saw Ginny coming to him.

He stood there, shocked, but not because the girl he liked, loved even, came to him; no, he was shocked because he sensed her. 'That shouldn't even be possible, how did I know?,' he thought incredulously.

He looked over he shoulder and saw the Weasley family watching, with a look of grief on all of their faces. He looked back at Ginny, but he avoided looking at her faces, especially her eyes.

"Harry, its not your.." She started but Harry interrupted her.

"Not my what? My fault? Of course it's my fault. If it weren't for me…" he trailed off, he didn't notice that the near by people started to watch the conversation. He saw the beginnings of tears in Ginny's eyes as he looked at them for the first time. He started again," if it weren't for me there wouldn't be half as many deaths.."

Now it was her turn to interrupt him," you know that not true!" She exclaimed.

By now most of the Great Hall was watching, but the pair was oblivious to it. " Maybe I do, but that still doesn't change that people died!" Harry replied with his voice getting louder.

Ginny yelled, with an equally loud voice," of course people died! It was war!"

"But how many people died!" Harry shot back.

Ginny's eyes seemed to be getting wetter than before, but he didn't notice," I am not talking about everyone who died during they war, they died for a reason worth fighting for!"

"And your not!" She asked incredulously, with a look of anger, and a hint of understanding.

"Remus, Tonks…. Sirius.." but he was cut off.

"They died for you! And for a good reason too! Sometimes you are just to modest for your own good. Just look around you, people look up to you, even those who are decades older than you!" She replied desperately.

Harry did look around and saw that nobody had a look of hate in their eyes, rather, they looked hopeful and.. proud? As he looked around he saw all the bodies and destruction done to the castle he called his first true home. He was hit with another wave of guilt.

"I think I am gonna go.." He said as realized he wasn't going to win this argument. He left the Great Hall faster than any one would think possible after just fighting a battle. He sensed people making to follow him, so as soon as he turned the corner, he pulled his invisibility cloak out before anyone could see him.

He then sped off ass fast as he could down the corridor, he was halfway down the corridor think over everything that happened that morning up until he left the Great hall. He stopped again in his tracks as he realized he just cast wandless magic, first he could sense people, now he could do wandless magic? He made a mental note to experiment with it later, Harry doubted he was doing accidentally magic so late in life, plus he deliberately waved his hand to cast the silencing spell.

He was thinking about all this when he realized he somehow made it in front of the gargoyle in the front of headmaster's office. For the third time that day he thought about how there was no longer a headmaster, yet again; even if it was Snape, after viewing the man's memories and seeing all the damage done to the castle, he still felt hurt about being hit with the reality of war and battle. Not for the first time since he woke up, he wished he could have done something different. He walked up to the gargoyle like he did so many times before. "Dumbledore," he mumbled to the magical statue, and watched it move out of the way solemnly before stepping on the moving staircase. He walked up to Dumbledore's 'sleeping' portrait, and stared for a few moments. He started to take in the room he really never had too much of a chance to do. He saw a door that probably lead to the headmaster's sleeping quarters. He noticed that the perch was still there, but was lacking orange and red. He stared for a while before he was startled by a voice behind him.

"I wasn't expecting to see you again! Can't a hat catch a break?" Questioned a familiar, almost shrill, yet raspy and old voice.

He turned to see the sorting hat sitting on a shelf in the cabinet that he saw him on in his second year.

"I thought Neville had you!" Harry all but shouted dubiously.

"Correction, Mr. Longbottom had me in his possession, but each of the founders were excellent enchanters, they each enchanted their own possessions, but then they banded together and created me, then they each keyed me to their quarter of the wards. The funny thing is I used to be Godric's scabbard before he went off to join his daughters family before he died. That's off topic though, because I am sentimental, and keyed to the wards, I am able to apparate throughout Hogwarts." The artifact rebuked.

Harry just goggled that apparent scabbard before him. He decided he would better express his thoughts than if he tried speaking, so he walked over to the sorting hat and put it on his head ignoring surprised yelp from the hat. But before he could speak he felt the hat ruffle through his memories and come to a stop, then the hat still fuming ordered Harry to face Dumbledore's portrait, who was now very much awake and had a curious, yet suspiciously anxious look on his face. "Dumbledore!" The hat barked.

Dumbledore visibly flinched and now seemed scared, harry could feel the hats fury and was watching the scene before, and above him, in awe.

"Can you explain to Harry why he is blocked, magically, physically, and mentally!" Shouted the hat in fury.

Dumbledore, finally regaining some of his composure, turned his gaze to Harry and said in a surprisingly calm voice considering the circumstances said," I don't know what you're talking about." He turned his gaze down to Harry. "I think you should take the Sorting hat off now and lea.."

He didn't get to finish his sentence as the Sorting Hat scoffed and cut of Dumbledore," Hogwash! He is staying here and you are going to explain." The hat proclaimed and drawing out you so that everyone could hear the anger. Many of the other portrait flinched and were staring at the trio now.

"I am dead anyway.." Dumbledore stalled, The hat just told Dumbledore to get on with it ,and Harry had to admit he was curious too. While he may have never heard of blocks he could put two and two together. He understood that magically probably meant he couldn't perform his best, and that physically meant he probably could gain muscle mass as easy, now that he thought about it, if he was blocked, it would explain why he was still malnourished even though he had eaten loads of food at Hogwarts, and why he was still without much muscle's even though he played quidditch for about four years. What he didn't understand was what he meant by mentally.

"What do you mean?" Harry questioned as he finally joined the conversation.

"A magical block is when someone inhibits the amount of magic coming out of you. You are probably more powerful than Voldemort and Dumbledore combined." Harry nearly stopped breathing at this, but before he could ask how, the ancient scabbard continued," a physical block, as you can guess, blocks you from growing properly, including height and muscle mass. A mental block can do all sorts of things, it can keep you from becoming proficient in Occlumency and Legilimency, it can make you loyal to someone, it can alter how you feel for a certain person from the emotion of love to hate; a mental block can even make you forget memories." It was Harry's turn for his very veins to fill with rage and anger.

Harry turned to the portrait and uttered one word that was so soft ,but could be heard throughout the whole room,"Explain." The one word cause the whole room to shudder and a bright green light was starting to surround his body. His eyes glowed a brilliant green, and his hair that wasn't underneath the hat, started to move and flop around on its own accord, as if there was an invisible breeze flowing in the room. The whole castle could hear a deafening boom, as a lighting bolt could be seen off it the distance, consistent tapping could be heard on the windows of the castle as rain started to pour down. The sky darkened as clouds folded over each other and came towards the castle. Every head in the castle, except for Harry, were looking out windows, including the portraits in the Headmaster's office. They were looking out the window, because they were in awe of Harry's power. If he was magically blocked already… everyone jumped, even the portraits, as another clap of thunder resounded throughout the castle. But what was different about the lightning that scared everybody, was that the lightning was.. green? The heads of all the headmasters, and the Sorting Hat, were the only ones to make the connection to Harry, because not only was the bolt of pure electricity large and extremely loud, it was the exact same green as the light of Harry's glowing eyes and aura, that reminded many of the portraits to remember the Killing Curse.

Alright so this is the first chapter. There is not going to be much bashing, but it will be one of those Fanfictions where he looses his friendship with majority of the Weasley family and Hermione too. As for his love life I think I am going to make it an AU character, but I am very tempted to make it a Daphne Greengrass let me know what you, but I will need your opinion of which person soon. Also I am a student in school so I have homework and stuff so I can probably only post on weekends or if I manage to squeeze room in for it, so I am saying I might not be able to post very often, but I will still try. I used to have another story called fiery royalty, I deleted that, because I didn't think it was turning out to good, and I also was mostly using that story to get used to how fanfiction works, how you post stuff, and things like that. I almost forgot to mention that Harry will not be God-like. I know it seems like it because of the storm and him being magically blocked, but I will explain that next chapter how the storm is actually there, at least in the authors note of the next chapter I will explain, if I don't get it into the story.


End file.
